Just one of the guysxXoutsidersXx
by OMGK00lness
Summary: Destiney winston is part of the gang. She can be tough, but she is a real easy person to get along with. Occasionally she gets into trouble, and it is always up to the gang to save her. She is just one of the guys.
1. Chapter 1

There I was. Backed up against a wall, a Soc slowly cutting my throat with his knife.

"How do you think my tires felt after you slit them? Huh?" the Soc pressed on my throat harder with his knife.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" I gasped for breath.

Okay. Maybe it _was_ me. But he didn't have to know that!

"Please don't hurt me," tears began to fall from my eyes.

I'm quite a good actress. I've been in situations like this too many times before, which is how I learned to cry whenever I wanted.

"Aww, crying now?" the Soc began laughing.

I felt the knife slowly slitting my throat, making it sting terribly.

"It was my brother!" I said, "Dallas Winston!"

Dally always told me to blame whatever I had done on him. No matter what.

"Dallas is you brother?" the Soc's eyes widened.

I felt the knife's pressure loosen on my throat.

"Yeah, that's right! And if he finds out who you are, you'll be dead in less than a minute!" I continued.

"Hey, I didn't mean nothin' by it. Umm.. just don't tell him.. please?" the Soc slowly backed away from me.

"Sure, man. I won't tell him," I walked by him.

_Pfft, as if I won't tell him! _I jogged over to the telephone booth and called the bar.

"Can you tell Dally to pick Destiny up? I'm at the park. Thanks," I hung up, then looked over at the Soc who was staring at me, "I suggest you run back to your side of town. Dal is gonna be here in a minute."

"Um, sure! Whatever you say," he ran at top speed around the corner and down the road.

_Idiot, _I thought.

Just as the Soc was out of sight, Dally pulled up.

"Hey Dez, get in," Dally said.

"Thanks Dals," I opened the door and got in, "Hey, you got any napkins or somethin?"

"Ya, there's some in the dash," he replied, "Whoa! What happened to your throat?"

"Some Soc caught me slitting his tires," I sighed, dabbing the cut with some Dairy Queen napkins.

"That's some gash, Destiny. You sure your okay?" Dally ran a finger over the cut, making it sting.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" I yelped.

"Who was the Soc?" Dally demanded, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I think it's the one that works at Doucette's Grocery store on the South side," I replied.

"I'll go check it out," Dally said.

You can always tell when Dally is mad. His voice gets all calm and deadly.

"It's okay, Dally. I'm fine. Don't go getting into jail cause of me again," I said, trying to change his mind.

"He's the one who slit my little sister's neck! He was askin' for it," Dally snapped, "I'm gonna drop you off at Darry's for the night."

Dally stopped the car infront of the house and I got out.

"I'll see ya tomorow, then. Don't get too drunk tonight, Dal," I said before shutting the door.

"I ain't makin' no promises," Dally said before driving off.

_He'll be in jail by midnight, _I thought knocking on the door. I heard footsteps and then Ponyboy opened the door.

"Hey Destiny," he smilled.

"Hey Pony," I walked inside.

"Dez!" Sodapop ran over and jumped ontop of me.

I spun around, making Soda fall on the floor.

"Hey Destiny," Darry said, walking into the living room, "Want some chocolate cake?"

"Sure, I'm starving," I replied running into the kitchen.

"Darry! You said there was no more cake left!" Soda yelled.

"I lied," Darry shrugged.

"I get the big piece!" I called.

"No way! You did last time!" Soda yelled after me.

"So?" I yelled back.

"Destiny get's the big piece," Darry called from the other room.

"_Why_?" Soda whined.

"Cause I was just jumped," I laughed, grabbing the piece of cake and taking a big bite, "Dimwit."

"Maybe I should get jumped more often, then," Soda muttered.

"Nah, they'd damage that beautiful face of yours," I pinched his cheek, making him blush.

"What beautiful face?" Two-Bit asked as he walked into the room with Steve following him.

"The one all the girls drool over," I rolled my eyes.

"Someone looks jealous," Steve said, poking my cheek.

"Shut up, Steve. Soda's my bud," I said.

"_You're_ my bud too, but I still drool over you," Steve replied, getting a beer.

Soda and I both scrunched up our faces.

"Nobody wanted to hear that," Two-Bit said, also getting a beer from the fridge.

"It's only the truth," Steve shrugged.

"The ugly truth," Soda whispered to me, making me laugh.

"Let's go for a walk," I said to Soda.

"If you guys are gone for more than an our, I'll assume your making out!" Two-Bit called after us.

"Maybe with other people!" I yelled back.

"Where do ya wanna go?" Sodapop asked, obviously trying to ignore Two-Bit's last comment.

"Meh.. to the movies?" I suggested.

"It's a date," Soda smilled as we hooked arms and skipped to the drive-in movies


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! ok this is the 2nd ch.. plz review and message if u like!

We cut across an alley-way and climbed over the fence to the drive in movies.

"Did anyone see us?" I asked, as Sodapop and I walked over to the benches.

"Nope. The securtiy guards are all at the entrance," Soda replied, sitting down next to me.

While we waited for the movie to start, we talked about everything like we always do. There's nothing I can't tell Soda.. it's been that way since we were four.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn. Want some?" Soda asked.

"Yup," I replied, leaning back.

"Too bad. You ate my cake," Soda laughed, walking over to the popcorn stand.

"Meany," I called after him.

I watched the blank movie screen for awhile until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I sit with ya?" some Soc asked me.

He had blonde hair, and plenty of rings on his fingers. He was obviously drunk because I could smell the liquor off him.

"I'm Bob," he grabbed my hand and kissed it, "What's your name? Is it Angel?"

Wow, he even has pathetic catch phrases.

"Okay, eww," I wiped my hand on my shirt several times, "I'm a Greaser."

"No your not," he slurred, grabbing my waist and began kissing me.

"Yuck!" I gagged, "There's a thing called _Personal Space_, you filthy Soc."

"Come on baby, you know you want me," he tried grabbing me again.

"All I want right now is some mouth wash," I replied.

"Fine! Be that way!" he got up and stomped away, tripping before he got back to his car.

_The only thing worse than a Soc is a DRUNK Soc. It's weird that he's all alone though.. usually Socs are in gangs of at least four or five..._

**--------------------------------  
AT DOUCETTE'S GROCERY  
JOHNNY'S P.O.V.  
--------------------------------**

Dally and I drove to Doucette's Grocery store on the South side of town. He said he had some business to take care of. We got out of the car and walked to the door of the building, but the lights were all off and there was a sign that said 'Closed' that hung in the window.

"They ain't here," I said.

"Let's check out back," Dally said.

We walked to the back of the building, looking for the Soc who worked at the store. When we got to the back of the store, there were two Socs leaning against the brick wall of the store.

"You the one who slit my sister's throat?" Dally asked as I followed him.

One of the Socs' eyes widened and he began trembling a little.

"So it was you," Dally walked over and grabbed the guy by the shirt collar.

"The little scank said she wouldn't tell..." the guy muttered to the other Soc.

"Call my sister a scank, will ya?" Dally's fist smashed the guy right in the nose. We all heard a crack and then blood began pouring out of his nose.

After a bit more cursing and punching, the two Socs really started getting angry, but not as angry as Dally was.

"Biggest mistake of your life!" one of the Socs hollered at Dally.

The next thing that happened was all a blur. At least thirty Socs showed up, all ready for a fight. Then the threats started. One Soc randomly yelled out he'd kill Destiny if he ever saw her again and then they became worse and worse until the angry mob of Socs decided to go out looking for her to prove they weren't lying.

"Johnny! Go get the guys and tell 'em to find Dez! NOW!" Dally told me.

So I ran. And I mean _really_ ran right to Ponyboy's house where the gang was sure to be.

"Hey Johnnycakes!" Two-Bit greeted.

"Where's Destiny?" I asked, gasping for breath.

"Gone for a walk with Sodapop. Why?" Ponyboy replied, walking over to me.

"Dally told me to find her! He got in a fight with some Socs and.. and.." I stuttered.

"And what?" Darry urged.

"...and the Socs spread out around town looking for Destiny! They're gonna hurt her bad!" I said, freaking out.

Everyone froze.

"We gotta find her!" Steve yelled, running to the door, followed by Darry, Ponyboy, Two-Bit and me.

"Pony and Johnny, you guys check the movies. Two-Bit and Steve will check the park," Darry ordered, "Where's Dally?"

"He went out looking for her too," I replied.

"I'll drive around town," Darry got in his car and drove away.

**--------------------------------  
AT THE DRIVE IN MOVIES  
DESTINY'S P.O.V.  
--------------------------------**

"Hey Sodapop," girls had been flirting with Soda ever since the movie started.

"We're trying to watch the movie! Shut your damn mouths," I snapped, throwing some popcorn at the girls.

"Anger management, much?" Soda laughed at me.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Hi Sodapop," another girl walked over and sat next to him, "Wow, have you been working out?"

"Uh.. no.." he replied, raising an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms and tried concentrating on the movie.

"Do you mind if I sit and watch the movie with you?" the girl questioned.

"I'm watching it with Destiny.. so could you leave..?" Soda replied stupidly.

"Oh.. n-no problem," the girl shot me a look that could have killed someone.

I gave her the finger, making Soda laugh harder.

"You _really_ need to get uglier," I said to him.

"Maybe you should just get hotter," he replied, knowing I was gonna hit him.

So I hit him.

"I'm just kidding, Destiny!" he smilled, "You know your hot."

"Oh, am I ever," I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to get a beer."

I got up and walked over to the canteen, my seat instantly being filled by another girl who wanted to be Mrs. Sodapop Curtis. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there!!!!hope u like!ENJOY . And thanx to all the people who reviewed:)

"Could I have a beer, please?" I asked politely.

The man handed me a beer without any questions. I look way older than I really am, wich helps at times.

"Thanks," I handed him some money and began walking back to my seat, wich now had five girls in it.

No point in going back there now, they'd only eat me. Instead of going back to my seat, I leaned against the chain fence which circled the drive in.

I went to take a drink of my beer, then the next thing I know, I'm being grabbed from behind and a knife's put to my throat.

Sheesh! Second time in a day! "SODAPOP! HELP!" I was able to scream before I was picked up off the ground and shoved into the trunk of a car.

"DESTINY!" I could hear Soda's angry yells, "LET HER GO!"

"Come on guys, let's go," I heard the muffled voice of the Socs say.

--------------------------------

ON THE SIDEWALK

DALLY'S P.O.V.

--------------------------------

I had been walking for around half an hour, looking everywhere for Destiny. Just as I turned another corner, I noticed Darry driving slowly.

"Darry!" I hollered.

He stopped the car and I got in. "Are the guys out lookin' for her?" I asked him.

"Ya.. Pony said she went for a walk with Sodapop," Darry replied.

"Darry... I really screwed up, man," I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

"Don't get too worried, I mean she's your sister. She must know a thing or two about fighting, right?" Darry asked.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"Try down this road," I pointed to the left side of the car.

Darry turned and drove down the road, both of us looking out the windows for any sign of Destiny or Sodapop.

My heart was beating real fast, kinda like when I get into a rumble.

The only difference was that I like going to rumbles.. I don't like this so much.

They could be doing anything to her if they found her.

Why didn't I listen to her? She told me not to get involved and I did.

--------------------------------

AT THE DRIVE IN MOVIES

PONYBOY'S P.O.V.

--------------------------------

When Johnny and I finally arrived at the drive-in, we began looking around.

"She was here a minute ago," I sighed.

"Pony, look!" Johnny pointed at the entrance where a car full of Socs pulled out.

We looked at eachother stupidly.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop ran over,

"Some Socs just showed up and took Dez! What the hell happened?"

"Dally got in a fight with the Soc that jumped Destiny.. and it turned out he had a lotta friends who hated her as much as him..." Johnny mumbled.

"Why didn't you warn us earlier?" Sodapop snapped.

"Well, we couldn't find ya!" I snapped back.

He buried his head in his hands and began cursing at everyone and everything.

Wow, I never saw Soda this mad. "Calm down, Soda. We'll find her!" I said.

"Ya, we'll find her after they rape her or something," Soda yelled.

"Come on, we're going to get Dally," I grabbed Sodapop and Johnny's arms and dragged them out of the drive-in.

"What do you think they'll do to her?" Soda asked me.

"Maybe nothing..." I tried not to look Soda in the eye.

"Who are you trying to kid, Pony?" Soda growled.

"Hey, ain't that Darry's car?" Johnny said suddenly.

"DARRY!" we all began waving our hands in the air

. The car stopped and Dally jumped out of the passenger's seat.

"Where's Dez?" Dally demanded, grabbing Sodapop by the shoulders.

"They took her," Soda muttered.

"How could you let them take her?" Dally yelled, shaking Soda.

"She went to get a beer! I didn't think she'd be taken by a gang of Socs!" Soda yelled back.

"Well now she's gone!" Dally shoved Sodapop, making him fall to the ground.

"It ain't my fault you got into some trouble with some Socs!" Soda shoved Dally back,

"It's your fault!" Dally raised his fist in the air, but Darry held him back.

"We're gonna find her. Everyone get in the car." Dally and Soda shot eachother another dirty look before getting into the vehical.

OK thats all 4 now guys :). sorry its short but i'm trien to fix something in the story. LaYtA!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------------

IN THE TRUNK OF A CAR

DESTINY'S P.O.V.

--------------------------------

I was in the trunk for quite a long time. The car turned a lot of times, but I guessed it was just so that I wouldn't know where they were going. After two more turns, the car finally stopped and I heard the doors opening.

"Get out, Greaser," one of the guys said, kicking my side.

"Hey, she ain't so hot," another Greaser said.

"Maybe cause I just got out of a trunk," I snapped.

"Don't be a smartass!" the Soc slapped me across the face.

"Oww," I muttered, getting out of the trunk, and decided to try and run even though I knew it was pointless. They caught be in no more than 10 seconds.

"Don't try and run," one of the Soc's whispered in my ear.

"You smell," I whispered back.

He punched me in the stomach.

All the other Socs 'Oooooh'ed.

"Get her in the house before some Greasers drive by and see us," the Soc picked me up and shoved me into a house.

"They'll find me," I insisted.

"Nah. They won't," the Soc named Bob that I met at the drive-in movies said.

"Hey, it's the guy with the pathetic catch phrases that I met at the movies! Wazzup?" I snickered.

"Come on," Bob said, grabbing my arm.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To my bedroom," Bob smirked as all the other Socs cheered.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"No we're not!" I yelled, fear in my voice.

One of the Socs broke his beer bottle and held it to my cheek, "Your going."

I slapped the bottle away from my face, which didn't help me at all.

"Fine, be bold," the Soc smashed the bottle against my face.

Pieces of glass cut into my skin and I could taste blood on my lips. Thankfully, I closed my eyes not allowing any of it to blind me.

He shoved me into his room and pinned me against the wall.

Play it cool... what would Dally do? Well, Dally would probably be the person doing this... so... what would Sodapop do?

"Hey, uh, Bob?" I pulled away from his lips.

"Ya, babe?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Do you have a bathroom around here somewhere?" I asked stupidly.

"Wanna get freshened up, eh? It's down the hall and to the right," Bob laughed to himself, "Don't take too long or I'll come get you."

Idiot, I thought as I reached the bathroom door. Yes! There's a window! I walked over to the window which was just above the toilet.

"Okay, Destiny. You can do this," I muttered to myself.

I tried opening the window, wich didn't work at all, so I began looking around for something I could break the window with.

Hairbrush? No. Plunger? Nah. Piece of metal holding up the shower curtain? Bingo!

--------------------------------

IN THE CAR

SODAPOP'S P.O.V.

--------------------------------

They have her.. oh dear god... they're gonna hurt her... My mind was filled with thoughts about Destiny.

"Why don't you try down this block?" Ponyboy suggested.

Darry turned down a different road and we all looked out the windows, looking for any sign of a gang of Socs.

"If I ever catch them..." Dally muttered, lighting a cigarette.

"That's why they took her in the first place! Because you butt in!" I snapped, "Destiny doesn't want you getting in trouble!"

"You tryin' to be a wise guy, Sodapop?" Dally yelled, "I don't wanna hear it!"

"Hey, whose that?" Darry pointed out the window to someone who was running extremely fast on the sidewalk.

"It's too dark to tell... maybe it's a Soc," Johnny said.

"I'll find out," I said, opening the door and running outside.

I grabbed the person who emediately began trying to fight me off.

"Do you know anything about-" I stopped, reolising the person I grabbed was Destiny.

"Sodapop!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay?" I hugged her back.

"Destiny!" Dally ran over, "Get off her, Sodapop."

He grabbed me from behind and shoved me to the side.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Dally asked, hugging her tightly, "Your bleeding."

"Let me in the car," Destiny said.

We all got back in the car and Destiny sat on my lap since there weren't enough seats for everyone.

"Now... what happened?" Dally questioned.

Yeah I noe this ones even shorter but I promise Ch4 will be longer. C-ya and please review and message


	5. Chapter 5

ok. Here is the longer ch I promised. Hopefuly its longer...l0l! ok STORY TIME c: (its not longer is it...o well. enjoy n-e-wayz!)

When we arrived at the hospital, Dally cut infront of everyone else who was waiting in the line.

"My little sister needs to see a doctor or someone!" Dally demanded.

"Um.. walk down that hallway, turn right, then go wait in room 219," the receptionist said.

"Come on, Destiny," Dally picked me up and carried me to room 219.

The rest of the gang followed, not having much else to do. I had to wait in that room for at least an hour until the doctor finally took me into his little room. He told me that I had to stay in the hospital for at least two days so that they could stitch up my lip, take out the glass that was stuck in my cheek and neck, and stitch up my stomach. He also said I had lost a large amount of blood and that I needed rest.

**--------------------------------  
NEXT DAY IN THE HOSPITAL  
DESTINY'S P.O.V.  
--------------------------------**

"Can I get you anything, Honey?"

I've had the same nurse since I got to the hospital, and so far I've been her Sweetheart, Sweetie, Cutie, Cutiepie... and the list goes on and on.

"A beer?" I asked hopefully.

"Aren't you just the funniest little thing, Dearie," she giggled, "How about some apple juice?"

"Better than nothing, I guess," I muttered.

"One glass of apple juice coming up!" she smilled then skipped out of the room.

"You have to put up with _that_!" Sodapop walked into the room smilling.

"Soda! God, I'm happy to see you!" I tried sitting up, but quickly layed back down when pain shot through my stomach and up my back.

"Dez, are you okay?" Soda ran over to the side of the bed.

"I'm fine," I cringed in pain.

"I brought you chocolates," Sodapop handed me a box.

"Aw, thanks Soda," I smilled opening them, "Want one?"

"Duh! That's why I brought them," Soda replied.

"You're such a pig," I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Aren't you gonna eat some?" Soda asked.

"I can't. My lips are too swollen," I sighed, "And my mouth had to be numbed for stitches."

The nurse skipped back into the room.

"Here's your apple juice, Darling," she handed me the apple juice.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a drink.

It ended up _on_ me instead.

"Oops, I forgot your mouth was still frozen," the nurse giggled, wiping the apple juice off of my chin and clothes.

"Hehe," I laughed sarcastically as Sodapop tried not to laugh.

"And who is this handsome man? Your boyfriend, perhaps?" the nurse smilled widely.

Soda blushed.

"This is my best friend, Sodapop Curtis," I shot the nurse a dirty look.

"If you say so," the nurse winked, "I'll leave you two alone. Just remember the doctor said not to move around too much."

"You have problems!" I called after her.

"Did you ever notice how everyone thinks we go out?" Soda fidgeted in his seat.

"Do I notice? Pffft! I get threatened everyday by your female fan club!" I exclaimed.

"I get threatened too," Soda replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"By who?" I asked, not believing him.

"Tons of people in Tim Shepherd's gang are in _love_ with you!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"Ya right!" I laughed.

I got up quickly, but quickly layed back down when more pain shot up my back.

"You sure you're okay?" Soda leaned over me.

I guess the nurse decided this was a good time to walk in and pat Soda on the back, making him jump on me with shock.

"Sorry, Dear! I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that there are visitors here," the nurse smilled and walked out of the room.

"_What_ the _hell_ are you two doing?" Dally walked in, followed by the rest of the gang.

When Soda jumped, he had landed directly on me, his face only milometers from mine.

"Aha! I knew it!" Two-Bit hollered.

"Shut up, guys. I just fell..." Soda was real red.

Dally stormed over and grabbed Soda by the shirt and threw him on the ground.

"Dally, we didn't do anything!" I yelled, "Leave him alone!"

"Oh my God, what did they do to your lips?" Johnny gasped.

"Do they still work? Cause I can test 'em out for ya.." Steve winked.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say '_Wow_," Two-Bit said.

Everyone nodded.

"What else did they do to ya, Dez?" Dally asked.

I lifted up my shirt a bit so that they could see the stitches on my stomach.

"I'm gonna kill the Socs who did that to you," Dally punched the wall.

"Uh, well, actually..." I mumbled.

"Actually what?" Dally asked.

"When I tried climbing out the window, I sorta fell on the glass that was still on it.." I muttered.

"Real smooth, Dez," Ponyboy said.

"What about this thing?" Dally pointed to the bandage on my cheekbone.

"A bigger piece of glass cut into me," I said.

The nurse skipped into the room with some papers, "The doctor says your doing extremely well, and that you can leave tomorrow morning."

She looked at the guys.

"And who are _these_ guys?" the nurse looked at everyone.

"That's Dallas, my brother. That's Ponyboy and Darry, they're Sodapop's brothers. That's Johnny, that's Two-Bit," I pointed to everyone, "Oh, and that's Steve."

"Her lover," Steve put his arm around me.

Everyone rolled their eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since I got all stitched up. Dally still made me go to school in my wheelchair which wasn't all that great of an experience. Everyday my arch enemy Krissy Colton (Sodapop's #1 Lover) would flip my chair and make me fall. After awhile of that, Ponyboy started pushing me to my classes and around the school. I'm finally out of my chair, so I figure I may have to get Ponyboy to carry me around school.

Dally jumped the guy who works at Doucette's Grocery and got put into jail the day after I got out of the hospital.

"Come on, Destiny! I gotta go to work at 4:00!" Soda said as he got into his car.

Soda was gonna drive me to the prison building today so that I could visit Dally.

"Why are you being so rushy? It's only 2:15!" I replied, slowly getting into the car.

"It's 2:16 for your information," he stuck out his toungue.

"Whatever," I stuck out my toungue.

When we arrived at the prison, we had to go through security which took about 10 minutes.

"Destiny!" Dally exclaimed as I walked over to his cell.

Many guys in the other cells wolf-whistled at me as I walked by.

"That's my baby sister!" Dally roared, making everyone shut up.

"Here. I brought you some chocolate cake," I handed him a plate wrapped in foil.

"Gee, where'd you get it?" he laughed looking at Sodapop.

"Yes. She _did_ take it from me," Soda laughed.

I laughed too.

"Wow, maybe it payed to jump the guy if I'm gonna get cake," Dally continued laughing, but stopped when he saw my face.

"Why'd you jump the guy, Dal?" I demanded. "I told you not to get involved. I tell you everyday!"

Soda said something about going to get some fresh air, then slowly walked away.

"Aw, come on Dez. You know it's just my style..." Dally muttered.

"I don't care! I don't want you to live half your life in a cell!" I raised my voice.

"The only reason I did I was to protect you!" Dally raised his voice.

"Well then stop protecting me! Let me live my own life!" I yelled.

Dally looked like I had just slapped him in the face.

"Fine! I will!" he yelled, stomping to the other end of his cell.

"Enjoy your damn cake!" I shouted, storming out the doors and to the car where Soda was waiting.

**--------------------------------  
WAITING AT THE CAR  
SODAPOP'S P.O.V.  
--------------------------------**

I was just about to go back into the building when Destiny emerged from the doors and stomped over to the car.

"What happened?" I asked.

"_Nothing_!" she snapped. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Destiny," I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me. "What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?" she muttered, looking at her hands.

"Because I know you," I said softly.

"We got in a fight, okay? We never fight..." Destiny mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Dez. Dally won't stay mad at you for more than an hour," I said, trying to make her feel better.

"You think?" she sniffled.

"I _know_," I hugged her.

"Thanks, Soda," she smilled weakly.

"Wanna go get something to eat now?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "I'm craving for a burger."

"To Dairy Queen we go," I smilled.

**--------------------------------  
AT DAIRY QUEEN  
DESTINY'S P.O.V.  
--------------------------------**

Two large orders of fries, five burgers, two cokes, and a banana split later - Soda and I were done eating.

"I'm full," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Same," Soda said, also leaning back and letting out a burp.

"Hey Sodapop," Krissy Colton, my born to be enemy, walked over.

"Hi," Soda mumbled.

"Oh, hi _Destiny_," she spat. "I didn't know today was Loser Appreciation day."

"I didn't know today was _Bring a bitch to lunch day_," I spat back.

Just as I thought I was about to slit her throat with my switchblade, Johnny appeared next to me.

"Hey Johnnycakes. What are you doing here?" I greeted.

"Me and Ponyboy were bored so we came here for a walk," Johnny replied. "Hey Sodapop."

"Hey Johnny," Soda said.

"Did you guys go see Dally yet?" Johnny asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to me.

"Ya," Soda said for me.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I sit here with you?" Krissy questioned to Sodapop.

"Meh, go ahead," Soda said.

"What the hell are you doing?" I leaned across the table and whispered to Sodapop.

"Her brother is a Soc that comes to the DX station all the time. He'll kill me if she tells him to," Soda whispered back.

"I found a chair," Krissy announced, placing it next to Soda and sitting down.

"Well.. she's evil," I hissed before Sodapop leaned back in his chair.

"I got the food, Johnny," Ponyboy walked over with two trays. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ponyboy," I smilled.

"Your name's _Ponyboy_?" Krissy giggled.

"Ya..." Pony blushed.

"Pony's my brother," Soda said.

All color drained from Krissy face.

"I didn't mean what I said... I mean I didn't say what I mean.. I mean..." she stuttered.

"Smooth," I said.

"Well, I have to go to work," Soda said.

"See ya," we all said.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" Krissy asked, following Soda as he walked out the door.

"She's messed up," I muttered.

Pony and Johnny both nodded in agreement.

We were all finished eating by now and were walking out of the dingo.

"What do yawl wanna do?", I asked.

It was early so we had all the time in the world to do anything we pleased.

"How bout the movies?" Johnny sugested.

Pony and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"LAST ONE TO GET TO THE THEATER BUYS THE POPCORN!!", I shouted

I burned off tawards the theater pony and Johnny on my tail.

It was just two streets down so we were almost there.

The coast was clear and there were no cars passing by, so we were just about to

run across the street to theater when a red mustang out of no where zoomed by.

"DEZ! WATCH OUT!" Pony and Johnny shouted in unison.

They pulled me off the street just in time.

"FILTHY GREASERS!", they yelled at us.

I then realized that those soc where never going to leave me alone, I was threatend where ever I went.

I wasn't safe.

"You ok Dez? Man that was pretty close!",Johnny said.

"yeah I'm ok...just scared me thats all, but I'm ok"

I gave them a reasuring smile to let them know I was fine.

Pony and Johnny helped me up and we walked into the movies still a little spooked.

Since no one won the race, we decided that everyone would pay for something.

Pony payed for the tickets, I bought the popcorn and candy, and Johnny bought the drinks.

**Hope you liked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( oh, I know there are probably tons off mistakes but I was in a hurry to get this chapter out. ) **


	7. Chapter 7

-----------------------------------

--------------

CLOWNING AROUND

--------------

-----------------------------------

"AND STAY OUT!" the security gaurd yelled.

"Hahaha, tha-haha that was fun!" I said trien to breath through my laughter.

We were walking out of the movies

"Hahaha yeah! haha remem-haha remember the lady in front of us!" pony said barely able to speak from cracking up.

"Yeah! That was helarious! hahahah!", Johnny agreed laughing out his mind.

We just got kicked out of the movies for "disturbing the viewers".

It was a very boring movie, so we did everything possible to make it enteresting

In one of the scenes, this song came on so I got up and strated dancing.

Pony was laughing so hard that he spilled his popcorn all over the lady in front off us.

There was a supposively "very sad" scene ,and everyone was crying so pony statred crying hystaricly.

The whole theater complained so they kicked us out, but at least we had our fun.

"Hehehe, so what do yawll wanna do now?", Johnny asked.

"How bout we go visit soda and steve at the DX ? " pony sudgested

"Sounds cool to me, how bout you Dez?", Johnny asked.

"Yeah why not!", I said cheerfuly.

I liked going to the DX to see Soda and Steve.

Some times when they were realy busy, they would let me help them.

--------------------------------

AT THE DX

--------------------------------

"Hey Steve!" we all said when we spotted Steve at the gas pump pumpping gas for all of Soda's loyal fanclub.

The DX was packed with cars everywhere.

"How is business goin for yawll?" Johnny asked.

"Great, as long as Soda remains working here. How about yawll?"

"Its going great! We'll tell you the story later. I'm guessing Soda's inside signing autographs?

"Hehe, yeah."

"Ok, see ya later Steve." I said walking away.

I could barely open the door from all the girls standing in front of it.

Finaly making it through, I decided I should just look for a snack while I wait for the flock to scatter.

So I got some m&m's,skittles,bag of strabursts (I love them!!!!), sour punch straws,a bag of flaming hot cheetos (love them also!!!)

and three bottles of pepsi for pony Johnny and I.( I WOULD DIE FOR PEPSI !! )

Realizing thats all the money I had, I decided I had done enough waiting.

I walked up to the crowd.

"Hey! Don't yawll have a job to get to? The strip club is gettin filled with angry costimers because certain Hoes refused to work today."

I said emphesising the word hoes.

Yeah I'm mean and I and I know it.

Most of these girls know that when I show up, its time to burn off, and they did.

All of them walked out the door triying hard not to stare me in the eye, they were scared of me.

" Hehe, thanks Dez, so wacha got there? " he said looking at the junk food I was holding in arms.

" Oh, just something to keep me busy while I wait. "

" Oh, sorry. How long did I keep her highness waiting ? " he said with a big grin, going around the counter.

" Ugh almost a century ! " i said exagerating.

" Well make up to you, how about you and me go to a party tonight? "

" Pshh, what makes you think I want to go to a party with you? "

" Pshh you know you want me . " he said with a sexy grin.

" Soda I know this hard for a bitch magnet such as yourself to grasp but, uhh you are resitable."

" Ok, so is this resitable ! "

He ran up behind me and started to tickle me.

I extremely ticklish, and he knew it.

The gang always used it against me .

" AHAHAHAHA!!!!! SODA!! STOP!!!!"

" Not until you admit that I'm iresitable! "

" OK! OK ! "

" YOU' RE IRESITABLE !HAHAHA" I said giving up.

" I thought so. " soda said.

"Ummmm, thats not fair you know I'm ticklish. " I punched him playfuly in the arm.

" Works everytime. " he said proud of himself.

" Its almost about time we lock up so you can just go ahead and take that home. " he said refering to my candy.

" Okie-dokie, thanks Soda. "

" Any time, Fatty. "

"HEY! Great, I'm going anerexic cause of you! "

I jumed on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride outside to where Pony, Johnny, and Steve were still chatting.

"Hey Ponyboy, hey johnny ."

"Hey soda. " pony and johnny said.

"Ugh, you realy should consider going anerexic ." he said sitting me down on the hood of a car

" Ugh, well I'm sorry I can't be Krissy. " I said sarcasticly.

He glared at me and I glared back.

" Hehe, so you going to that party tonight Soda ?" steve asked

"Yup, and I'm taking KingKong here with me. "

"Ummmmm, its not my fault you feed me too much ." I said pouting.

"Just kidding babe, lets go. " he said picking me back up and taking me to his truck.

**Thats all for now folks. Sorry I took so long to update but I was going through writers block. Hope you Liked !!**

**Don't forget to review and message me. **


	8. Chapter 8

"So who's party is it?", i asked Soda as we entered his house.

"Buck's as usual." he replied.

"Oh...well I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Good cuz you sure need it." Soda joked from the kitchen as he stuffed himself with chocolate cake.

"Yeah well...at least my hair looks good."I teased Soda knowing it would get to him. He always did obsess about his hair.

Soda dropped his cake and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Pshhh, i have no idea what you're talkin about, my hair is sexy." Soda said posing in the mirror.

"Uhu sure, now get out. I'm bout to get naked." I said trying to push Soda out.

" Haha and what makes you think that bothers me."

I looked at Soda seriously. "Soda, there's something you don't know." , I started.

"What can I possibly not know about you Dez."

" Well...you see...I'm actually...A MAN!!!" I blurted out over dramatically.

Soda gasped and looked at me up and down shocked, "You mean...I've been having wet dreams about a man!?"

"Your disgusting! Now get out!" I shoved him out and slammed the door. I could hear him cracking up outside.

_30 MINUTES LATER_  
_OUT OF THE _  
_SHOWER_

"Hey there doll." Steve greeted.

" Oh hi Steve, where's Soda? He said he needed the shower after me."

" I dunno...somewhere." Steve said mischievously with a grin on his face.

"OK...well if you see him let him know the shower is free." Steve just nodded, and i could tell he was trying hard not to laugh, i don't know about what though. I just ignored him and went to change in Soda's room.

As I put my hand on the door knob of the closet door, it flew open and out jumped Soda.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! OMG YOU ASSWHOLE! i SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" I yelled at him. Soda didn't seem to react to me yelling at him, he just stood there with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open. Apparently when Soda had made me jump from shock, my towel fell.

**Haha alright that's it for now. Sry it took me sooo long to update. I don't really have an excuse...i guess i was just lazy lolI hope you enjoyed it. Its short but its better than nothing. if you have any ideas of what should happen next just message me plz :) thanx!!! o and plz review!!!!!!!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody!!!!!!!!!! Finally a new chapter! I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry for that. So, to make it up to you I'll try to make this chapter extra long. I would really like to thank everybody for their reviews : hey make me happy. I hope yawl enjoy this one. Don't forget to review and message if you have any ideas or suggestions for me.

PS: there will be a lot of rambling in this chapter. It might not be as great as my other ones but that's mainly because I was in such a hurry to get this out. There is also some inappropriate language for those of you who care. You have been warned. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer : I do not own the outsiders. Only the people you don't recognize from the book/movie.

RECAP-

Soda just scared you which caused your towel to fall. You are now standing naked in front of Soda.

Dez's POV

For almost a whole minute I've been standing here, naked and wet in front of my best friend. Neither of us said a word. Both of us speechless. If someone were to walk in rite now…

"Hahahaha! We got….ya" Steve busted through the door laughing and pointing at me. It took him almost 2 seconds to grasp what was going on.

"Wow baby…" was all that came out.

I bent down quickly to grab my towel and started towards the door but paused for a second. I walked back to face soda. "SLAP!!!". I just slapped my best friend and ran out of the room. Soda just stood there looking confused and holding his left cheek.

I ran in the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't know how to react. Whether I should be angry or just embarrassed . This is will be really awkward… how am I supposed to go out there now? I can't stay in here for ever…

"Dez, open the door I gotta take a piss." said Steve's in a careless tone. Typical Steve. Doesn't care what your going through or take your feelings into consideration.

"DEZ!" He repeated angrily banging on the door. I creaked the door open.

"Is Soda out here?" I whispered pocking my head out.

"No he's in his room. Man I think you really got him nervous."

"I got him nervous???!!!" I shouted at him.

"Well yeah. Did you see his face? I don't blame him though." he looked me up and down with a stupid grin on his face.

"Your great help Steve." I said annoyed.

"Look just go talk to him. Before you know it you two will be laughing about this."

"Its not that easy Steve. I can't just waltz up to him like everything's ok . You go talk to him for me."

"What? Why? This isn't my business so don't bring me into this." Steve said putting his hands in the air declaring that he's innocent. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Look you little shit, I know that this whole joke was your idea. So you march out there and make this rite!" I growled.

He sighed deeply "What am I suppose to say? "

"Be sensitive and choose your words carefully. We're talking about Soda here not Dally. Just let him know that I'msorryforslappinghimandbdbvjdbvandthatitsnotfaultbjhbjcvandiforgivehimnjnhj! Got it?" I rambled.

"Uh… I- " "Great! Now just go tell him everything I just told you. And don't forget, be sensitive." I reminded him as I pushed him towards the front door. On his way outside he stopped by the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Steve slow down on the booz. You'll be drunk before we even get to the party." I warned him.

"Yeah yeah whatevrhdcv." I think I warned him a little too late. This is his fifth bottle tonight and it's only been an hour since we got home.

OUTSIDE

"Hey Doctor Pepper." He sat next to soda on the stairs.

"Dez sent meout here to tellyou that she hatesyou and that you have a really small dick." he slurred. Soda looked at him stunned.

"Oh yeah!? " he said suddenly angry.

"Yeah man. She also said that if you even think about talking to her at the party that she will tell everybody

you wore footy-pajamas until you were eleven." Steve added making Soda even more furious. Soda would die if anyone knew about his footy-pajamas. Something you promised never to tell in your life.

"YEAH?! Well you tell HER that I mbnfbbfbndjdfkjnbhbtersawmnvjnvxjcnvkxbvxh!" Soda rambled heatedly.

"Yeah sure man. I'll tell her." Steve assured him. He gulped down the beer in his hand then got up and walked back inside.

INSIDE

"So what did he say?" I interrogated him as soon as he walked through the door. By now I was fully dressed and ready to go to the party.

"Well basically he said that you're a good for nothing bitch and that he wishes he would had never seen your saggy granny tits and your furry Amazon Rainforest… yup that's pretty much it." He said calmly taking another long gulp from the bottle.

I was speechless. Soda has never and would never in his life talk to me like that. Steve walked back to the kitchen once again to reach for another beer out of the fridge and then laid lazily in the couch. Soda came barging through the door just a few seconds after.

He paused in his steps for one second to throw dirty looks at me then walked away proudly. What the hell is his problem? Soda never behaves this way. Well if he wants to play then he can bring it on cause two can play this game.


End file.
